Written in the Horoscope
by elang4
Summary: This starts from the moment Lorelai rushes back to their house after the kiss but it doesn't include Rory and Dean sleeping together and therefore the Lorelai/Rory fight that followed that. It will follow obstacles that both Rory and Lorelai have to overcome in their lives. A javajunkie story but plenty of Rory as well. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I said I would focus on one story but I just like writing them too much! :p**

 **I always thought it was sad that Lorelai couldn't tell Rory about her first kiss with Luke straight away.** **This is set at the end of season 4/beginning of season 5 but without Rory sleeping with Dean. I always wondered how Rory would react to Lorelai rushing home all happy after kissing Luke. So this is from that point but without the Rory/Lorelai fight and Rory sleeping with Dean. Again, like my others this will be a javajunkie story but there will be plenty of Rory as well and plenty of obstacles in their lives to overcome. :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I just kissed Luke!_ Lorelai rushed home to find Rory who had gone back for some cds but was taking a long time.

"Rory! You're missing everything!" Lorelai shouted as she ran through the front door. "I'll give you this teaser! Kirk running naked down the stairs!" She went to get some first aid things because she knew that they would probably be needed at the inn. She came down when she didn't hear an answer. "Rory?"

Rory came out of her room. "Sorry mom! Lane called and I lost track of time. Here are the cds." She smiled handing them over to her mom. "What were you saying about Kirk being naked?"

"He ran down the stairs naked because he thought assassins were following him." Lorelai grinned.

"Of course he did." Rory said. "So is that all I missed? Did you get rid of Jason?"

"Oh my god Jason! I totally forgot about him!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Oh my god, what if he saw..."

"What if he saw what?" Rory asked leaving the house with her mom heading back to the inn.

"Me and Luke kissed." She blurted out.

"Wow!" Rory said surprised.

There were a few minutes silence as they drove back to the inn.

"Rory? Say something..." Lorelai said.

"Um...I guess I was right when I said it sounded like you were dating..." She said.

"Is this too weird? Because I can tell him no if it is..." Lorelai said.

"But you don't want to?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. We were fighting about Jason and then Luke was saying all these things about giving me signs and then it just happened on the front porch." She said.

"Well did you talk after?"

"No, Kirk interrupted us."

Rory smirked. "Ah naked Kirk.."

They arrived at the inn and went in. They were met by Luke who was standing next to Kirk who was lying front down on the sofa.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" Lorelai asked.

"He fell into the rose bush." Luke said.

"Aw poor Kirk." Rory said.

"I brought first aid things." Lorelai said.

"Good thinking!" Luke said.

"Urghh..." Kirk started to wake up.

"How you doing Kirk?" Rory asked.

"Is Luke there?" He asked.

"I'm right here, Kirk."

"Sorry I bit you!"

"No problem Kirk!"

Lorelai smirked and looked at Luke. "He bit you?"

"The assassins..." Kirk said.

"They're gone Kirk, I think you imagined them." Rory said, trying to hide a smirk.

Sookie then came down. "Oh a party! What's going on?" She said joining them. "Ohhh..." She said seeing Kirk.

"Kirk thought assassins were chasing him." Rory filled her in.

"What about Luke and Lorelai kissing? Did I imagine that too?" Kirk asked.

Sookie laughed. "I think so..." She said.

Luke looked at the ground and went red. He wasn't even sure if Rory knew yet. Rory smirked looking at their faces while Sookie nearly dided from excitement. She pulled them over to the desk while Rory comforted Kirk.

"You and you! When did this happen? Oh my god, I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and gave him a small smile. They hadn't talked about it yet so she wasn't even sure what the kiss meant.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the dining room having breakfast. Lorelai and Rory came down to find Luke hovering by the door.

"I'm just going to go have breakfast mom." Rory said leaving them to talk.

Lorelai nodded and went over to Luke. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

"So last night..." Lorelai said nervously.

"It was..." He started.

"Eventful..." Lorelai finished for him.

"Yeh."

"Yeh.

 _God why is this so awkward? It's Luke. I'm never awkward around him._ Lorelai thought but couldn't help but see him in a new light.

"Well I should head back to the diner. I left Caesar in charge." He said.

"Oh right. Ok." Lorelai said.

"Maybe we can talk later?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeh. We'll talk later. Definitely." Lorelai smiled.

"Good. I'll see you then." Luke smiled.

Lorelai let out a breath and went to join Rory.

"Sooooo?" She smirked.

"We're talking later." Lorelai told her.

"And you're not happy about that?" Rory asked confused.

"No I just don't know what to say." She sighed.

"Well just say how you feel. Do you want to date Luke?" Rory asked tentatively.

"I...think so. Yeh." Lorelai said. She then smiled. "Yeh I think I do."

Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you mom." She said sincerely.

"It won't be weird for you? You've told me before not to date him."

"That was years ago and I didn't want you to ruin it." Rory said. "But now. I can just see it. You make each other happy."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks. So you're ok with it?"

"I love Luke mom. I want you to be happy."

Lorelai grinned and started thinking about the talk they were going to have later that day.

* * *

That afternoon, both Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner and picked a table by the window to sit down at. Luke spotted them and went over.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled at him.

"Hey Rory! Your usual?" He asked.

"Yes please!"

He turned to Lorelai. "And you?"

"Cheeseburger please!" She smiled. "And um...can we talk now?" She added nervously.

"Yeh come on up." He said.

Rory watched her mom disappear up the stairs and smirked.

They went into Luke's apartment. "Soooo?" He said echoing Lorelai from earlier.

"We kissed..." She said. She waited for him to respond but he didn't. "You and me, we kissed?"

"I remember." He said.

"It was unexpected.." She said not really knowing what to say.

"Look, it's ok if you want to forget it ever happened." He said.

"What? No. It was a great kiss." She said surprised. She then started to doubt herself. "Do you want to forget it ever happened?"

Luke smiled. "Dear god no."

Lorelai grinned. "So we concur." She stated.

"Yep we concur."

"Good." Lorelai smiled, genuinely happy. She leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

"Rory..." He said once they pulled away.

"Well if you're going to say my daughter's name after kissing me, I don't think this is going to work..." She teased him.

"No um I mean. I'm guessing she knows." He said.

"Yeh and she said she wants me to be happy." Lorelai smiled at his concern.

"Oh. Good." He said visibly relaxing.

"We should get back down there. She'll be waiting." She smiled.

They went back down and Lorelai sat back down with her daughter.

"So?" Rory prompted.

"We're going to give it a go." She smiled, glancing over at Luke working.

Rory watched her mom's face and the big smile she was wearing. "Good. I'm glad, mom." She said genuinely happy for her.

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelai said as she came rushing into the diner with Rory following behind her. They sat down at the counter.

"Stuff will kill you." He growled as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Such service!" Lorelai grinned. She leant across and gave him a quick kiss.

"So Rory, second year at Yale, are you excited?" Luke smiled at her.

"Yeh it should be fun. I'm sharing a place with Paris." Rory smiled.

"Is that the girl who came in here asking about truckers and prostitution?" Luke said.

Rory smirked. "That's her!"

"So when are you heading back?" Luke asked.

"Today actually! Just wanted a last Luke's fix." She said. "Why, are you trying to get rid of me so you can have mom to yourself?" She smirked, teasing him.

"No, I was just planning on taking her out tonight but I wanted to check it wasn't your last night together or something." He said.

"Aw Luke!" Rory grinned.

"You're taking me out tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything you want on the house today." Luke said to Rory.

"Wow I feel special." Rory smiled.

"Helloooooo! I repeat, you're taking me out tonight?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh, 7 ok?" Luke asked.

"7's fine." Lorelai smiled. "So where ya taking me?" She grinned.

"You'll see."

"Ooooh intrigue!"

"Mom is not good with surprises!" Rory joked.

"Hey! I am too!" Lorelai pouted.

"Yeh only when you find out what the surprises are by constantly annoying the person who has organised the surprise!" Rory smirked.

"When are you going to Yale?" Lorelai joked.

"Ouch!" Rory smirked.

"Are you two going to order or do I need to listen to this all day?" Luke said.

"Pancakes and bacon, egg and sausages please!" Rory grinned.

"Oooh pancakes sounds good! Thanks!" Lorelai said.

"God you two are a lot of work." Luke growled disappearing into the kitchen.

"He likes us!" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"Well who else would entertain him?" Rory played along.

* * *

Later that day, Rory headed back to Yale and found her new dorm.

"Rory!" A voice called.

Rory turned round and smiled. "Marty, hey!" She said and went to hug him. "How was your summer?"

"Yeh good thanks, yours?" He asked.

"Not bad!" Rory smiled. "My mom's new inn has officially opened."

"That's great! How does it look?" Marty said.

"Amazing! We had a test run and everything went perfectly. Hey, you should come see it sometime. You can meet Sookie and Luke, who by the way is now dating my mom." Rory said.

"The diner guy?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Cool! I'd love to come see it. Stars Hollow does sound...um..."

"Crazy?" Rory smirked.

"I was going to say lively but sure, crazy!"

Rory laughed. "Are you living here too?"

"Yeh first floor." Marty said.

"Cool! Easy for film marathons!" Rory grinned.

She said goodbye to Marty and went to unpack her stuff.

* * *

Later on in the day at about 6, back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was getting ready for her first official date with Luke and she was panicking. She picked up the phone and called Rory.

"Help!" She said as Rory answered.

"The Beatles song?" Rory joked.

"No time for your jokes! I have no clothes!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You have plenty of clothes."

"No I don't. Not good enough for tonight!"

"Ah the date..." Rory understood now.

"Yes and I don't have anything to wear so Luke will hate me and change his mind about everything!"

"Mom calm down! Wear the blue dress with your black throw thing round your shoulders." Rory said.

"Blue dress with black throw thing." Lorelai said quietly to herself. "How did you do that?" She said.

"I'm just amazing." Rory said.

"Yeh ok, well I better go! Knowing Luke, he will actually be on time!" She said.

"Ok, have fun!"

"Thanks hon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

At 7, Luke did arrive on time as Lorelai predicted. He proceeded to drive her to this restaurant where he led her to a table.

"Aren't we meant to wait to be seated?" Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Luke replied.

"Lucas!" An older woman said coming over and hugging Luke. "And you must be Lorelai. We've heard a lot about you." She smiled at Lorelai and shook her hand.

"You have huh?" Lorelai smirked looking at Luke.

"Yes this one won't stop talking about you." Maisy smiled. "I'm glad to be able to finally meet you."

An older man then came over. "Luke, good to see you! And you must be Lorelai." He smiled warmly at them.

They left after a few minutes and Lorelai turned to Luke. "They know you!"

"Yeh I come here a few times a week." He admitted.

"Wow Luke has a Luke's!" She grinned.

"Yeh and I've known Maisy and Buddy for years. They were good friends with my parents." He said.

"That's nice." Lorelai smiled. " _This_ is nice." She said.

"Yeh it is." Luke smiled back.

"I was thinking, when did we first meet? It must have been in Luke's right?" She said.

"It was in Luke's, it was at lunch and this person..." He started.

"Oooh is it me?" Lorelai grinned.

"This person comes running into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

"Ooh it's me!"

"She keeps pestering me for coffee and I tell her she's been annoying and she should wait her turn." He continued.

"I'm sure she took that well as she sounds just delightful." Lorelai joked.

"Then she asks me for my birthday about a hundred times so I give in an tell her my birthday. She then rips out a horoscope from the paper and writes something on it before giving it to me. It read you will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away."

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

"She told me to keep that horoscope in my wallet and one day it will bring me luck." He said getting out a piece of paper from his wallet and giving it to her."

Lorelai was stunned. "You kept this? I can't believe you kept this."

"8 years." He said.

"8 years." She repeated.

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing you me, I just want to tell you I'm in, I am all in." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled back. "Good to know. I'm in too."

* * *

After the meal, Luke walked Lorelai home, gave her another kiss and then went back to his apartment. She immediately went in and rang Rory.

"Hey daughter of mine!" Lorelai said happily.

"He get sick of you already?" Rory joked.

"Ha ha!" She replied.

Rory smirked. "How was the outfit?"

"It was perfect." She smiled.

"And the date?"

"Amazing." Lorelai said sincerley.

She then went on to tell Rory every little detail of their date including the horoscope.

"Aw mom, that's so sweet!" Rory said. "And you said Luke never had a thing for you!" She joked.

"Yeh yeh! I guess I was in denial." Lorelai said wistfully. "This just feels right, you know."

"I know." Rory smiled.

"So how was your first day back?" She asked.

Rory then went on to tell her mom all about her day, including many Paris anecdotes which made them both laugh.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, I love reviews! Please let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews are really motivating me so please keep them coming! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

Chapter 3

Lorelai came into the diner and sat down at the diner. "Hey!" She smiled at Luke and leant over to give him a kiss.

"Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" She joked.

"So what you up to tonight?" Luke asked.

"Well I've got a ton of stuff to do at the inn and then the dinner of doom tonight!" Lorelai said.

"Ah yeh I forgot it was friday." He said. "So is Rory coming home this weekend?"

"Yeh we're meeting at my parents' house and then she's staying until sunday." She smiled a genuine smile, happy about her daughter coming home. "Why, do you want to do something?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could make dinner for the both of you maybe tomorrow night?" He asked.

"For the both of us?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Well yeh, Rory will be back and I wouldn't want to exclude her or take away any time you two had together. I could cook at your house if you wanted?" He said awkwardly.

Lorelai smiled. "I think that would be nice. Thanks."

Luke smiled. "And Rory wouldn't mind me being there?"

"Are you kidding? Do you really think she would turn down your cooking?" Lorelai joked. "She was only moaning this morning about how she missed your coffee and burgers!"

Luke chuckled. "I'll give her a care package to take back when she leaves."

"Anyway I better go or Michel will have a breakdown!" Lorelai smiled and gave Luke another kiss before leaving.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai was waiting by her car at the Gilmore Mansion when Rory pulled in. She smiled and went to hug her. "Hey hon! Good drive?"

"Hey mom! Yeh it was fine!" Rory smiled. "Scared to go in alone?" She joked.

"Just a bit!" Lorelai grinned. "Plus there was something I wanted to run by you and I didn't really want your grandparents to hear me."

"Intriguing! Continue." Rory said.

"Well Luke has offered to make us dinner tomorrow night." Lorelai said.

"Us? As in both of us?"

"Yeh is that a problem?"

"No I just thought that he would want to have dinner with you."

"Well he knew you were coming for the weekend. I think it's his way of saying he knows we come as a package deal." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw that's sweet! Oooh we could officially introduce him to the Gilmore movie night as well!" Rory grinned.

Lorelai smiled, glad she was ok with it.

"We better go in or Grandma will tell us off." Rory said and they went inside.

They went to the living room where Emily and Richard were. "Grandma, Grandpa!" Rory smiled hugging them.

"Hi mom, dad." Lorelai said.

They were given drinks and sat down.

"So Rory, how's your second year at Yale going?" Richard asked.

"Great, Grandpa!" Rory smiled.

"And how's your charming little inn, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Still charming!" Lorelai joked.

The dinner was quite uneventful. Lorelai still hadn't told them about her and Luke. She didn't want them to ruin her happiness. She was happy the way they were at the moment. They said goodbye and left.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai and Rory went to the diner fro breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Hey Rory! Good to see you. You enjoying Yale?" Luke smiled at her coming over to them.

"Hey Luke! Yeh it's great! I hear you're going to make us the best dinner ever tonight!" She joked.

"Yeh well I hope it is." Luke said.

"What you making?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tonight." He said.

"Oh please don't make any of your healthy stuff!" Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Like I think I'd be able to get away with that!"

Lorelai grinned.

Rory then spotted Lane outside. "Hey mom, I'm just going to go talk to Lane!" She said leaving.

"So I was thinking about coming at 4?" Luke said. "I will need to prepare the meal first. Is that ok?"

"Yeh I won't leave the inn until 5 but Rory should be there." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"Pancakes for both of us please!" She grinned.

Luke nodded and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, the doorbell at the Crap Shack rang and Rory answered it. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory!" He said carrying some bags of food.

"Jeez, what's all this?" Luke said stopping in the living room looking at all the junk food on the table.

"It's for our movie night later on! We're going to introduce you to some classics!" Rory grinned.

"And kill yourself in the process?" Luke growled.

"We got you some carrot sticks." Rory said.

He just shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

"So what are you making?" Rory asked following us.

"Lasagne." He said.

"Oh cool!" She grinned.

"It's my mother's recipe."

"I can't wait to have it!" She smiled. "Well I'm going to go study for a bit in my room while you do that. Is that ok?"

"Yeh yeh you go study. I'm fine here." Luke said.

"Great thanks!" Rory smiled and went to her room.

* * *

Soon they were all sat at the table eating after Lorelai had come back from the inn.

"Luke, this is amazing!" Rory said sincerely.

"Yeh it is. Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled at them. "Good!"

They soon finished and cleared up and went to the living room.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay? This is normally your thing. I don't want to interfere."

"Please, do you think we would make you cook dinner for us and then throw you out?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh stay Luke! It'll be fun!" Rory smiled.

"Well ok!"

Luke and Lorelai sat on the sofa while Rory sat on the floor by her legs. They started the movie and suddenly the phone rang. Lorelai looked at Luke.

"What?" He said.

"The closest one to the phone answers it. It's the rule." She grinned.

"But you're both closer!" He said.

"Yeh but I would have to climb over Rory..." She said.

"And my leg's gone to sleep!" Rory joined in.

"Fine!" Luke said getting up. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Emily Gilmore's voice was heard.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Emily Gilmore, who are you?" She said annoyed.

"Luke Danes, Mrs Gilmore." He said. "Hang on." He said awkwardly. He held out the phone to Lorelai. "It's your mother." He said.

"Urghh why did you answer the phone?" Lorelai groaned.

"You told me too!" He said exasperated.

"Not if it's my mom!"

"Just take it!" He growled.

Lorelai groaned but took the mom. "Hi mom!" She said forcing a happy voice.

"What is the diner man doing answering your phone?" She demanded.

"His name's Luke mom and I asked him to."

"What is he doing there so late?"

"We're watching a movie." Lorelai said.

"You're watching a movie with him? Where's Rory?"

"She's here too."

"Hi Grandma!" Rory called.

"Why are you watching a movie with him? Shouldn't you spend time with Rory?"

"I am spending time with Rory, mom." Lorelai said getting annoyed. "Luke made us dinner so in return we've introduced him to the Gilmore movie night."

"I see. So when were you going to tell me you were dating?" She said stiffly.

"What? Um mom..."

"I'm not stupid Lorelai! I don't see why you always hide these things from me."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine mom, we're dating."

"Great, I want to meet this Luke." She said.

"You've met him."

"I want to do it properly."

"Mommm..."

"Unless he is a passing ship. Is he a passing ship? Is he insignificant?" She demanded.

Lorelai sighed and looked over to Luke who was listening to Rory, smiling. "No he's not." She said.

"Perfect, we will see you next Friday." Emily said triumphantly. "Bye Lorelai!"

"Wait mom!" She said but she had hung up.

Luke and Rory looked at her.

"You're invited to dinner on friday..." She said.

"So they know?" He said.

"Yep! I can get you out of it though." She said.

"Don't. I'll go." He shrugged.

"What? I'm sorry, do you know my parents?" She said suprised.

"Mom it won't be that bad!" Rory said.

"Meeting the parents come with the territory. Let's just do it." He said.

Lorelai sighed and sat back down. Luke put her arm round her and she snuggled closer to him. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." She whispered.

They carried on with the movie and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke and Lorelai drove into the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion.

"Have you told you yet how sorry I am?" Lorelai said.

"It'll be fine. Just relax." Luke said.

They got out and passed Rory's car which meant she was already there. They rang the doorbell and the maid let them in. Emily came and greeted them. "There you are. We've already started drinks. Rory was actually here on time." She said.

"Sorry mom, it was my fau..." Lorelai started but Luke interrupted.

"Sorry we're late Mrs Gilmore, I had some last minute things to do at the diner." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him gratefully.

"Very well. Rory and Richard are in the living room." She said.

Lorelai noticed how her mother didn't even let Luke call her by her actual name. They followed her.

"Look who's finally arrived." Emily said.

"Mom!" Rory smiled and got up to hug her. She then turn to Luke and gave him an awkward hug as well which surprised him and even more Emily. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory!" He smiled back.

Richard got up and smiled. "You must be Luke." He said holding his hand out.

"Nice to see you again Mr Gilmore." Luke said politely shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Richard!" He said which made Lorelai relax a little, grateful to her dad.

Lorelai and Luke joined Rory on the sofa.

"So Luke, you own a diner?" Richard asked.

"Yeh, it was my dad's hardware shop before." Luke replied.

"You turned it into a diner by yourself?" Richard asked, a bit impressed.

"Yeh, well I had help from one of my dad's friends but yeh."

"Have you ever thought about franchising?" He asked.

"Dad..." Lorelai said.

"Um no I haven't.." Luke said.

"Could do with one near Yale though!" Rory quipped, trying to relieve the tension. "God I miss your coffee and burgers when I'm away."

"I swear you miss his food more than you miss me!" Lorelai joked.

"Well yeh..." Rory grinned.

Luke chuckled, glad for the attention to be off him. "I'll give you a care package to take back with you." He said.

"Aw Luke, you're my saviour!" Rory joked.

"Yeh what would we do without him?" Lorelai played along.

"We could buy him a crown!" Rory grinned.

"Or a tiara!" Lorelai grinned.

"Aw jeez! Will you two stop?" He said embarrassed. He could see Emily judging him by the minute.

Richard, however, watched this interaction with amusement. "I'm guessing you go to the diner a lot then?" He asked Rory.

"Yeh we've been going practically everyday. It's thanks to Luke that we haven't starved! Especially because mom doesn't even know how to use a kitchen!" Rory smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

The maid came in and announced that dinner was ready so they went through to the dining room. That is when Emily decided to start talking.

"So Luke, you're recently divorced?" She asked.

"Um, well it depends what you mean by recent but yeh..." Luke said uncomfortably.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mom, you can't ask him that. It's personal!" Lorelai exclaimed, knowing how much Luke was hurt by Nicole's affair.

"It's ok." Luke said, putting a hand on her knee to reassure her. He turned to Emily. "I found out my wife was cheating on me." He said.

"What? Really?" Rory asked. She never actually found out why they had gotten divorced. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

Luke gave her a small smile and nodded.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and after a couple of minutes, Chris appeared.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Rory asked getting up and giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo! Um your grandma invited me." He said.

"Of course she did..." Lorelai said looking at her mom. She then turned to Luke who just gave her a small smile.

Chris glanced at Lorelai and the man sat next to her. "I didn't know you had company. I'm sorry, I should go." He said.

"Nonsense! You should stay! Don't you want to spend time with your daughter?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"Of course but I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable..." He said.

"It's fine. You stay, we're going." Lorelai said standing up.

"Oh Lorelai, stop being so dramatic. I'm sure Luke doesn't think it's wrong to deprive Rory time with her father." She said.

"She's right. He should stay." Luke said.

Lorelai looked surprised. "What?"

"He's her dad. He should get to see Rory. Who am I to interfere?" He said. He didn't really have a good impression of the guy but he was willing to be civil for Rory's sake.

"Perfect, Christopher you sit next to Rory." Emily smiled.

Lorelai sat back down but took hold of Luke's hand.

"Um so Yale's having this newspaper debate thing next week..." Rory said trying to break the tension.

"Oh yeh you mentioned that." Lorelai smiled gratefully at her daughter.

"Yeh it should be fun. I can invite anyone I want." Rory said.

"Oh I'm sure Christopher would love to go!" Emily smiled.

"Yeh I'd love to come." He said. "If that's ok?"

"Yeh of course!" Rory smiled, pleased her dad actually wanted to come.

"Perfect, it will be like a nice family outing!" Emily said pointedly.

Rory was getting annoyed at Emily's subtle digs at Luke. She looked across at Luke who was staring down at his plate of food. "How about you Luke? Can you come?" She asked.

Luke looked up surprised. "Do you have enough tickets?" He asked, knowing that Emily was glaring at him.

"Yeh I can invite whoever I like. It's no problem." She smiled. "So can you come? It's on Tuesday." She said.

Luke smiled, touched that she asked. "Yeh I'll be there."

Rory smiled and continued eating.

* * *

The dinner eventually finished and everyone said their goodbyes. Luke, Lorelai and Rory got back to the Crap Shack.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't know my mom would invite Chris... Well I should have guessed really." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Luke said.

"Dad was ok though, wasn't he?" Rory said.

"Yeh I guess he was." Lorelai said.

They sat down in the living room for a bit, not saying anything reflecting on the evening.

"So I have a feeling your mom doesn't like me..." Luke said.

Rory and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. Lorelai gave him a kiss. "Who cares what she thinks. It's my life." She smiled.

Rory smiled as she watched Luke put his arm round her mom and her mom cuddle into him. She just hoped her dad or grandma wouldn't mess it up. Her dad had been civil enough at the dinner but she never knew with her dad.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Saturdays were Luke's busiest days at the diner so he was rushing round getting and delivering everyone's orders. He heard the bells jingle, signalling someone coming in but he didn't look up until he felt the presence approach the counter. He was stunned to see who it was.

"Mr...um Mr Gilmore.." He said awkwardly.

"Please, it's Richard." He said.

"Richard, what can I do for you?" He asked nervously.

"Well the girls are constantly talking about this place, I thought I would come and check it out." He said.

"Oh well um take a seat anywhere. Anything you want is on the house." Luke said.

"Well that's very nice of you." He said and sat down at an empty table. He looked around, impressed at how busy it was.

Just then Rory came in and went up to the counter. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey Rory! Your grandpa's here." He said pointing to the table he was at.

"Oh. What is he doing here?" Rory asked surprised.

"He said he wanted to check out the place." He said.

"Oh, I'll go join him." She said.

"You want your usual?" He asked.

"Yes please!" She smiled and went over to her grandpa. "Hey Grandpa! What you doing here?" She smiled giving him a hug.

"Hello Rory! Well I had some free time so I thought I'd come and check out this place. You and your mom talk about it constantly." He smiled.

"Well fair enough." Rory smiled and sat down with him. "Decided what you want?"

"I think I might have a cheeseburger but don't tell your grandma!" He said.

Rory laughed. "Your secret's safe with me! Grandma not with you then?"

"No, I um wanted to talk to Luke alone. I wanted to apologise for the dinner. I didn't know your grandma had invited your dad. It must have been a bit awkward for Luke." He said.

Rory smiled, appreciating her Grandpa trying to accept Luke. "It's fine grandpa. Luke was fine. He tries not to let those things get to him." She said.

Just then Luke came over. "Here you go." He said placing food in front of Rory and a cup of coffee. "That stuff will kill you one day."

"Well at least it's something nice I will die from." Rory smirked.

Luke just shook his head. "What can I get you Richard?" He asked.

"I think I would like a cheeseburger please." He said. "And also I would like you to accept my apology." He added.

"Apology?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes about the dinner. I didn't know Emily had invited Chris." He said.

"Um that's ok." He said a bit surprised by his apology. "But thanks." He then looked at Rory. "Your mom not coming in today?"

"Nah she's stuck at the inn today which probably means..." Rory said.

"A double cheeseburger and about 5 cups of coffee later on?" He said sarcastically.

"You know her so well!" Rory smirked.

"Yeh well... I'll just get the cheeseburger." He said walking off to prepare Richard's order.

Richard had observed how easily Rory and Luke conversed. "So you've known Luke a long time?" He asked.

"Yeh ever since we've moved into our house at the moment. Mom found the diner and well the rest is history." Rory smiled.

"So you came here a lot?" He asked. He was genuinely interested. Lorelai never told them anything about their life.

"Yeh we'd come for breakfast and either lunch or dinner. I would come after school most days and Luke would let me do my homework until mom would finish work." Rory said. "He'd normally leave it open for me a bit later if mom was late."

"That was very nice of him." Richard said.

"Yeh, well him and mom became good friends quickly." Rory said. "He's literally fixed everything at our house. It was a disaster when we first got it but Luke knew we were short on money so he'd help fix things for nothing."

Luke came back over with Richard's order. "Anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"Another cup of coffee please!" Rory grinned.

"You're just like your mother." He muttered walking away.

Soon they were finished and Rory offered to give Richard a tour of the town. "Bye Luke!" She called as they were leaving.

"Bye Rory! Richard." He said.

* * *

As Rory was showing her grandpa round, Richard noticed how many people said hello and acknowledged Rory. He was starting to realise what sort of life Lorelai had made for Rory. "Come see the inn, Grandpa!" She smiled. "Mom is probably busy but you can still see it!"

They went in. "Well it definitely is a lovely inn." Richard said, proud of his daughter's achievements.

"Yeh." Rory smiled leading him over to the desk. "Hey Michel! Where's mom?"

"Probably gossiping in the kitchen with Sookie." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" She smirked and led her grandpa to the kitchen. "Mom!" She smiled spotting her.

"Hey kid!" She smiled. "And dad..." She said seeing him come in.

"Grandpa came to see the town. We had lunch at Luke's." Rory smiled.

"Wow, um, ok..." Lorelai said surprised.

"I wanted to apologise to Luke for the dinner. I didn't know Christopher had been invited." He said.

"Oh well thanks. I'm sure he appreciated it." Lorelai said relaxing a bit.

"I'm going to take him back to the house. Is that ok?" Rory asked.

"Sure! Meet you at Luke's for dinner at 7?" She asked her daughter.

"Yep! See you later mom!" She smiled giving her a hug.

* * *

She took Richard back to the Crap Shack. "Did I see a boat in the garage?" He asked walking in with her.

"Oh yeh, that's Luke's. It was his dad's." Rory said.

"Your house looks the same." He said.

"Yep pretty much! Come see my room! I've acquired a lot more books!" She said.

"These are nice." Richard said admiring two of the bookcases against her wall. "Where did you get them?"

"Oh Luke made them for me." Rory smiled.

Richard was surprised. "He made you bookcases? Was it a present?"

"Not really. He heard me mention I had nowhere to put my books so he made them for me."

"Well that was very thoughtful of him." He said surprised, changing his opinion of Luke constantly.

* * *

Soon he had to go back but he had enjoyed his day with his granddaughter. He appreciated learning more about their lives here. He drove home and was instantly tackled by Emily as he walked through the front door.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I took a trip to Stars Hollow." He said.

"Whatever for?" She asked incredulously.

"To see the town and to apologise to Luke about the dinner." He said honestly.

"Apologise? Why on earth would you apologise?" Emily demanded.

"Because it was wrong what you did. You invited Christopher knowing it would make Luke feel uncomfortable."

"So what? Surely you can't think he's an acceptable match for her?"

"I agree, he's not who I would choose for her but I've found out some interesting things today. I can see how much he cares about both Lorelai and Rory and they seem to feel the same way. If you don't want to lose them again, you will think very hard about inviting Christopher the next time he comes for dinner." He said. "I'm going to my study to make some calls." He said going to his study.

Emily was left standing there dumbfounded and in shock.

 **So what do you think? Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! :)**

Chapter 6

It was the day of the Yale newspaper debate and Rory was setting up in the hall where it was being held.

"Rory!" A voice called.

Rory turned round. "Hey Marty!" She smiled at him and went over.

"So you nervous?" He asked.

"A little but it should be fun too. You going to stay and watch?" She asked.

"I can't sorry. I have class but I just wanted to wish you luck!" He smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled and gave him and hug. "I'll see you this evening?"

"Sure! Should I bring the movie?" Marty asked.

"Yeh, I'll see you later!" Rory smiled and watched him leave. She then spotted her mom and Luke coming into the hall. She smiled and went up to them. "Hey mom!" She grinned and hugged her.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled back at her daughter.

Rory smiled and then gave Luke an awkward hug too. "Hey Luke! I'm glad you could come!" She said sincerely.

Luke smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll be great!"

"Yeh but if you're not, I'm already planning to start a mexican wave." Lorelai grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes playfully. "Such faith!" She joked. She then spotted someone else coming in. "Oh look, it's dad." She said.

Lorelai instinctively reached out and held Luke's hand. He looked at her and smiled, reassuring her that he was ok. Christopher came over to them. "Hey kiddo!" He smiled hugging Rory.

"Hey dad! You're here!" She smiled.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss this." He said genuinely.

Rory smiled at that. "Well I better go get ready but there should be some seats down there." She said gesturing to further down the aisle. "I'll see you after!" She smiled before running off towards the stage.

"Hi Lor..." Chris said awkwardly.

"Hey Chris. I'm glad you could make it. It means a lot to Rory." She said.

Chris smiled and nodded. He then looked at Luke. "It's Luke, isn't it?" He said nervously, holding out a hand.

Luke was surprised but shook it. "Yeh. Hi."

"Look before we go to our seats I've been meaning to talk to you Lor..." Chris said. "I thought it would be just you and Rory at the dinner. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I honestly thought it would be nice to spend some time with Rory. I hadn't seen her in a while."

Lorelai just nodded. "Well thanks. It's not your fault I guess..."

"So I'm guessing you two are dating?" He asked.

"You guessed correctly. Come on, let's get some seats before they go." She said desperately trying to change the topic.

"Good idea." Luke said, following her.

During the debate, their sole focus was on Rory who was amazing in the debate. Chris couldn't help but glance a few times at Lorelai and Luke and how cozy they looked together but he tried to get rid of those jealous feelings he had.

After the debate ended, Rory came over to them. "What did you think?" She asked.

"You were amazing, hon!" Lorelai smiled proudly, hugging her.

"Yeh you were great!" Chris smiled with Luke nodding in agreement.

"Do you have time now or do you have plans?" Lorelai asked.

"No I have time. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe going out for a meal?"

"Sure that's sounds fun!" Rory smiled.

"I should get going then..." Chris said awkwardly.

"You're leaving? Aren't you coming to the meal?" Rory asked disappointed.

"Um well I don't think..." Chris said glancing at Lorelai and Luke.

"Come. We've all come this far." Luke said. As much as he didn't really want Christopher hanging around, he had respected him for apologising and he could see Rory was disappointed that he was going to leave.

"You sure?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yeh come Chris." Lorelai gave him a smile and squeezed Luke's hand as a thank you.

Rory beamed and they all went out and it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it should have been. Chris could see the closeness between Luke and Rory which made him a bit jealous but he tried to forget about it. However, Rory had a lovely time. She was glad her dad and Luke were being civil and were actually making some small talk. She just hoped he didn't mess it up for her mom and Luke but she had a feeling that just this once, her dad would actually do the right thing.

* * *

Later that day, everyone headed back home their separate ways. Rory found Marty standing outside her shared flat with Paris. She smirked. "Too scared of Paris to actually go in?" She joked.

"She threw things at me last time!" He defended himself.

Rory laughed and led him in. They settled down to a movie night with lots of junk food and classic movies. They bantered and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. All in all, Rory had enjoyed the whole day. She looked across at Marty and smiled. She would say he was, apart from Paris, one of her best friends at Yale and she was glad. They had the same sense of humour and their natural banter was a bit like her mom's and Luke's.

"Hey Marty? I'm going home next weekend, do you want to come with me? I've always promised you that you could come and see my crazy town." She joked.

Marty looked over at her and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!"

Rory smiled and her eyes went back to the film.

 **Sorry this one's a bit shorter than the others but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Your reviews really motivate me! Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews, faves and follows so far! I really do appreciate them and I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 7

"Hey burger boy! Coffee please!" Lorelai called, rushing into the diner.

"Do you really think I will give you coffee when you keep calling me that?" Luke growled.

"Yeh because you love me!" She joked. She then realised what she had said. They hadn't even said that to each other yet. "I mean...um...you like me a lot..." She backtracked.

Luke couldn't help smiling at her slip of words. He poured her a cup a coffee. "That is why I give in to every of your damn demands." He smirked.

Lorelai smiled, relaxing a bit, knowing that was him admitting it was true. "Anyway, did I tell you Rory's bringing a friend back with her this weekend?" She said.

"No, what friend?" He asked.

"Naked guy..." Lorelai grinned.

"What?" Luke said somewhat bemused.

"Long story and probably one Rory doesn't want spreading!" Lorelai joked. "Anyway, his name's Marty! He's a nice kid."

"Are they dating?" Luke asked protectively.

"Not that I know of. They're just good friends I think."

"Oh. Ok." Luke said.

"Better get back to the inn. I've let Michel in charge. See you later?" She smiled.

"You bet!" Luke smiled.

Lorelai went to leave but turned around when she was at the door. "Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"I love you too." She smiled before opening the door and leaving.

Luke smiled watching her walk across the square.

* * *

That Saturday, Rory drove Marty back to Stars Hollow.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Marty laughed looking at all the preparations in the square.

"Oh we're having this festival this weekend to celebrate Stars Hollow. There's going to be a bonfire, singing, dancing. Should be fun." Rory smiled.

"Cool!" Marty smiled.

She then drove back o the Crap Shack. They saw Luke working on his boat in the garage. "Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

Luke saw her and smiled back. "Oh hey Rory!"

"No diner today?"

"Caesar's covering for me this morning so I can work on the boat." He explained.

"Ah that's nice." She smiled. "Oh Luke, this is Marty. Marty, Luke." She introduced them.

"Heard a lot about you. It's good to meet you." Marty smiled holding out his hand.

Luke instantly liked him and that was rare for him. "It's good to meet you too." He then said to Marty.

"Is mom in?" Rory asked.

"Yeh she's been cleaning." Luke smirked.

"Cleaning? Since when does she clean?" Rory laughed amused.

"Since she's been wanting to make a good impression on Marty." He smirked.

Rory laughed. "We better go in. See you later Luke!" She smiled.

"See ya Rory!"

Marty noticed the closeness between Rory and Luke and could tell Luke was a big part of her life. They went inside.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"Rory? Is that you? Are you finally here?" She called.

"No it's just me calling from far away!" Rory played along.

Lorelai appeared from the kitchen and grinned. "Hey kid!" She smiled hugging her. "Hi Marty! It's good to see you again." She smiled giving him a hug too.

"Yeh you too." Marty smiled. "I love the town."

"Yeh it's crazy but it's home." Lorelai grinned. "Come on in. Luke's already got food prepared for you in the kitchen."

"Ooooh yay!" Rory grinned. She turned to Marty. "Now be ready to taste the best food ever!"

Marty laughed. "I look forward to it."

* * *

That evening, Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Marty headed out to the square for the festival. They arrived to find the bonfire burning and looking pretty and the music having started. Lorelai turned to Luke. "Come on, let's dance!" She grinned.

"What? No! I agreed to come to this stupid festival. Don't expect me to dance either!" He growled.

"Aw please Luke! One dance!" Lorelai begged.

"You know she's not going to give up so you should just give in now." Rory smirked.

Luke sighed. "Fine! But one dance!" He said.

Lorelai grinned and pulled Luke away.

Rory and Marty laughed as she literally dragged him to the dancefloor. They sat together and watched them. They could see the pure joy on Lorelai's face and even Luke had started smiling as they danced around.

"They look happy." Marty observed.

"Yeh they do." Rory smiled. She looked at Marty. "I'm glad you could come this weekend. I look forward to this festival every year."

Marty smiled. "I'm glad I came. It's been fun."

"I'm glad I got to meet everyone." He said. He then looked at Rory. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeh?"

"Do you maybe want to dance?" He asked.

Rory smiled. "Why I thought you'd never asked!" She joked and got up and led him to the dancefloor.

A fast song came on and Lorelai watched as her daughter was dancing and laughing along with Marty, having fun. She smiled and turned back to Luke. "It feels a bit like deja vu, doesn't it?" She said.

Luke looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Rory and Marty... They have what we had when we were friends. It's nice that Rory has that one good friend. She's lucky. I know I was." She smiled.

Luke smiled and looked over at Rory and Marty. "He's a nice kid. It's good that Rory has someone like that."

Lorelai just smiled, continuing to watch her daughter and just wondering if there could possibly be something more going on between the two of them.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews really motivate me and I really love and appreciate reading what you all think so please keep them coming! Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry it's been a while! I've just reread this and have decided to continue with it. I've got some ideas for where it could go! :)**

Chapter 8

Rory was walking along the courtyard at Yale to get some coffee before her class when she noticed three boys talking to Marty. She could tell Marty was uncomfortable and frowned. She went over to them.

"Hey! Everything ok?" She smiled at Marty.

Marty gave her a small smile. "Um yeh everything's fine."

The blonde haired boy who his arm draped round a girl gave her a cocky smile. "Hey! Maybe you can persuade your friend here to bar-tend for my family's next party. He makes a kick ass margarita."

Rory glanced at Marty.

"This is Logan. I bar-tend for some of his family's parties sometimes when I'm short on money." He explained. "This is Rory." He introduced her to them.

"Yeh and I'm guessing you're financial situation hasn't changed, has it?" Logan said.

"No but I'm busy this weekend." He said uncomfortably.

"Like someone like you would have plans! Big wild party is it?" One of Logan's friends sneered, the smaller one.

"Come on Marty. We need a great bartender like you. Why turn down such a great job?" Logan said.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to hang out with jerks like you!" Rory said annoyed.

Logan smirked. "Jerks? You think we're jerks in just under 5 minutes?"

"Yes. Why, would you prefer obnoxious snobs?" Rory said.

Marty hid a smirk.

"And I know you all seem to find it hard to believe but Marty does have a life and he does have plans this weekend. He's taking me out for dinner." She lied.

"Wow that's why you're being so protective. He's your boyfriend!" Logan smirked.

"I would stand up for anyone if they were being talked down to. Marty said he can't do this weekend so why don't you just run along? It has been no pleasure at all meeting you." Rory said sarcastically.

Logan put his hands up in mock surrender. "Well how could we not obey you?" He smirked. "Come on guys!" He said and walked away with his two friends following him.

Rory looked at Marty. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Marty smirked. "You don't have to be sorry. You saved me from a boring party serving drinks to jerks like them."

Rory chuckled.

"So I'm taking you out for dinner?" Marty said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh um well I just said that to um..." Rory stammered.

Marty chuckled. "Come on, you can't go back on it now. Let me take you to dinner." He smiled.

Rory glanced at him and then smiled. "Ok then. Dinner sounds nice." She said.

"Good." He smiled and they went off to get some coffee before class.

* * *

Lorelai was sat at the counter in the diner, trying to get some coffee. "Please Luke! I need coffee today!" She whined.

"You seem to need it everyday!" Luke growled. "It will kill you."

"I need it to function. Unless you don't want me to go out with you tonight..." She said.

Luke groaned. "Fine!" He gave in and poured her some coffee.

Just then Lorelai's phone rang.

"Out!" He said.

"But..."

"Out!"

Lorelai pouted and answered the phone as she walked out of the diner. "Hey daughter of mine!" She answered happily.

"I think I've agreed to go out with Marty!" Rory exclaimed.

"Um ok and this is bad?" Lorelai said confused.

"It's not bad. I just don't know if it is meant as a date!"

"Ah tell me everything." She said understanding.

"Well I was walking to get coffee before class..." She started.

"I would expect nothing less from you."

"Anyway, I saw these guys talking to Marty and they were obviously bothering him so I went over to them. This one guy, Logan, was trying to get him to bar-tend at his family's party this weekend and Marty was trying to get out of it. The guys were being jerks and making fun of Marty so I told them what I thought of them and said that Marty did have plans and that he was taking me out for dinner." Rory explained. "They eventually left and then we were talking and he asked if I did want to go for dinner. I don't know but the way he said it sounded like he was asking me out."

"And you said yes?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh."

"It does sort of sound like a date. It will probably become obvious."

"I guess..." Rory said.

"Is it that bad if it is?" She asked cautiously.

"No. I mean I really like Marty but I haven't dated anyone since Jess..." She said.

"Hon, just relax. Act like it's just you two hanging out."

"Ok." Rory said. "Thanks mom!"

"Oh you know me, forever the agony aunt!" Lorelai joked.

"Don't I know it! So everything going well with you and Luke?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh it is except he did try to withhold my coffee just now."

"Oh dear, he should know that rule one of dating a Gilmore girl is to never deny them coffee!" Rory joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Better go back in. Speak later!"

"Ok bye mom!"

* * *

Later that day, Rory was studying in her dorm when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hey Marty! You know you can just walk in. You don't need to knock."

"Well last time I did, Paris gave me evils and then threw stuff at me!" He defended himself.

Rory smirked. "Only because you caught her while she was fasting. She was cranky!"

"Anyway, I know we said we'd go to dinner at the weekend but I was wondering if you wanted to do something today instead? I mean we don't need to go out anywhere but we could hang at mine or here..." He said.

Rory smiled. "Yeh I'd like that. I've just finished studying so I deserve a break. Wanna hang and watch a movie here?"

"Sure sounds good!" Marty smiled.

"I'll order the food!"

"I'll pick the film!"

Once the food arrived, they settled on the sofa. Marty cautiously reached his arm up so it went around Rory. Rory smiled and leant her head onto his shoulder. She glanced at him.

"Hey Marty?"

"Yeh?"

"You know when you said we should go for dinner anyway...did you mean it as a date?" She asked hesitantly.

Marty sat up and looked at her. "Oh um..."

Rory started to doubt herself. "Sorry I was being stupid. Just forget I asked..." She said embarrassed.

"No, I just didn't know how you'd react if you thought it was.." He admitted.

Rory looked at him. "So it was meant to be one then? And this now?"

"I just like hanging out with you, Rory." He said.

Rory smiled. "I like hanging out with you too."

Marty locked eyes with her and then slowly leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back and felt himself blush. "Was that ok?" He asked shyly.

Rory smiled and leant forwards herself and kissed him back. "Yeh it was nice."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Always thought they missed their chance with these two. The Marty of season 4/5 was so lovely and I liked the two of them together. Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming! :)**


End file.
